Not Your Little Sister Anymore
by Eloise24601
Summary: AU Lily is Sirius's little (half)sister. What will happen when Lily starts to become more like thier wild mother when sirius is away at school. Will Hogwarts beable to handle her, will Sirius? Does it take someone else to bring her down to earth?(Fixed)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Not Your Little Sister Anymore  
Author: Eloise24601  
Rating: PG13  
Summary: AU Lily is Sirius' little sister, year younger, but they have different dad's. While Sirius attends his first year at Hogwarts Lilly is left alone with their wild mother. Sirius returns to find that his little sister isn't the little girl he remembered and she is ready to take Hogwarts by storm.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything J.K. Rowling thought of, Sex Pistols, Velvet Underground, Ramones, Iggy Pop and the Stooges, or any other bands mentioned. Some knowledge of bands were acquired from Please Kill Me the Uncensored History of Punk, by Legs McNeil and Gillian McCain.

"Mom! I'm about to miss the train!" Sirius Black yelled at his mom who was flirting with a cute blonde man in his mid twenties.

"Don't worry honey, we have plenty of time. This is Canter Lupin, his little brother is going to be a first year too." Christine Rosings told her son, facing him towards the blonde man and a small skinny weak looking blonde boy. "Why don't you two go load your trunks on the train. Have Lily help you." Christine said returning her attentions to the handsome man.

Sirius glared at his mother, she was always flirting with guys. Christine was a very young mother, only twenty-eight, and was very attractive with big green eyes and long blonde hair. He was about to snap when a small hand placed itself on his shoulder.

He looked over to his little sister who was pulling him away. "Come on Sirius. You don't want to miss the train."

"Kay Lil." Sirius then directed his attention to the blonde boy pulling his trunk along side of him. "I'm Sirius Black." Sirius said reaching his hand out to shake the boys hand.

"Remus Lupin." The boys said struggling to get a free hand and support his trunk at the same time.

Lilly saw this and went over to help, lifting up the other end of his trunk. "I'm Lily Evans." Lily said with a smile.

"Thanks. You guys both going to be first years?" Remus asked as they reached the train.

"I am." Sirius said. "Lily still has a year to go." Sirius pushed his trunk into an empty compartment.

Lily and Remus followed him pushing Remus' trunk.

"You guy's related?" Remus asked sitting on one of the seats.

"Ya, she's my half sister. Still all the pain of a full blown one." Sirius said with a smirk and Lily gave him a glare.

"Room for two more in there?" A boys with wild black hair and glasses asked from the doorway.

"Ya, She was just leaving." Sirius said nodding to Lily.

"Okay, I can tell when I'm not wanted. Are you going to come back out to say goodbye to mom?" Lily asked Sirius as the boy with wild hair brought his trunk in and a short fat rat like boys followed him in.

"No, I'll talk to her later." Shrugging the suggestion off, returning his attention to the boys in the compartment.

"Hi, I'm James Potter and this is Peter Pettigrew." The boy with black wild hair said holding his hand out to Lily.

"Lily Evans, and these two are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Lily said shaking the boys hand.

Just then a loud voice rang threw the train. "Hogwarts Express is about to depart."

"I better get going." Lily said turning her attention back to Sirius. "Please don't get into too much trouble."

"Me? Get into trouble? What are you accusing me of dear sister?" Sirius said in a mock hurt voice.

"Ya, what was I thinking? Your as sweet as an angel. I'll miss you." Lily said pulling him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too. Take care of yourself, okay?" Sirius said returning the hug.

"I will. I have to go now. The trains about the leave." Lilly said pulling out of the hug and leaving the train just as it started to move.

"Bye Lil!" Sirius called back.

"She's nice." Remus commented from his seat.

Sirius glanced over to him. "She can be sometime, other times she's a pain in the ass."

"She's your sister? What's with the different last names?" James asked sitting down.

"Different dad's." Sirius said sitting next to James. "What house do you guys want to be in?" Sirius asked changing the subject.

"Gryfindor definitely." James said.

"Me too. My brother was in Gryfindor." Remus told the group proudly.

"So was my dad, and my grandfather, and my great-grandfather. Everyone in my family has been in Gryfindor." James said.

"My dad was in Hufflepuff." Peter said weakly and the other boys gave him a look of sympathy.

"I want to be in Gryfindor, but think how horrible it would be to be put in Slytherin." Sirius said making a face of disgust.

"Cheers to that." James said. The boys looked at each other knowing that they were going to be great friends.


	2. returning home

Lily waited on platform 9 3/4 for her brothers train to arrive. She was really excited to see him. She was the only one waiting for him. Their mom had told her to take a taxi home then take Sirius out to dinner. Lilly was disappointed in her mother for missing her brothers homecoming, but later decided it would be better this way, since Sirius and her mom had such a rocky relationship things would most likely turn into a fight.

"Sirius!" Lily said excitedly when Sirius came of the train. He was laughing with the boys she had met in the train compartment when Sirius first left. "Sirius! Over here!" She shouted to get his attention.

"I'm coming." Sirius said sort of harshly walking over to her saying goodbye to his friends.

Lily was a little taken back by his tone but still went up and gave him a hug.

Sirius pushed her away quickly. "Not in front of the guys, Lil."

"Oh, this is so cute. Your worried about your reputation. They grow up so fast these days." Lilly was with a sweet taunting smile.

"Whatever, where's mom?" Sirius asked looking around.

"She couldn't make it, but she gave me the credit card, which is just as good as mom." Lily said with a laugh.

"Bloody hell, I've been gone for the past eight months. She doesn't want to see her son after eight months. What kind of woman is she?" Sirius said his anger building.

"Come one, give her a break. Sandy just die." Lily said try to excuse for her mom.

"Sure." Sirius said deciding to ignore the topic. He looked over Lilly. "You've changed." He commented.

"Well as you've just pointed out it has been eight months, that's a long time." Lily said with a smile.

"What are you wearing?" Sirius asked looking at her.

Lilly looked over herself. She was in black combat boots, jeans, and a Ramones T-shirt and her red hair was tied back in a ponytail. "What's wrong with it?"

"Don't you usually wear dresses? and who are the Ramones?" Sirius said eyeing her jeans.

"I admit I used to wear a lot of dresses, but I got over that need to be girly. And the Ramones are a great band from New York, you'll like them." Lily said grabbing Sirius and bringing him through the crowds.

"I thought you like the Beatles?" Sirius asked following her.

"I did, still do, but they're getting kind of old. I'm allowed to like new stuff. Mom and I saw them when we were in New York. We had so much fun you should have come." Lily told him.

"I'd rather spend Christmas at school with my friends then watching my mom throw herself at musicians." Sirius said in a dull voice.

"Sirius, stop acting like an asshole." Lily said starting to get pisssed off.

"Your calling me an asshole? God Lily I leave and come back and your starting to act just like her. Hook up with musicians in New York?" Sirius shot back.

"Sirius, your acting crazy. I'm ten. Let's just for get this whole thing and go out to dinner. Kay? You can tell me about all the pranks you did, 'cause I know about that stuff you bought from Zonko's." Lily said with a smirk.

"Kay, but your not going to believe the stuff I got away with." Sirius told her with a smile and started to tell her about all the crazy stuff he and his friends did, Lily listened quietly glad to be rid of the mom subject.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief once Sirius finally fell asleep. She knew it would be hard having him home again, but he had gotten even more difficult over the school year. She had changed and she knew Sirius would hate it. She spent so much time with her mother. She had traveled and met new people. She was no longer sweet and naïve. She had been in a mosh pit, how could anyone expect her to be the same ten year old?


End file.
